The Elements Of Evil
by Star Requiem
Summary: Romance in later chapters. Slade comes back, and this time it's to take control of the elements and conquer everything. R&R --UPDATED FINALLY--
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.   
  
~  
  
It was an average everyday afternoon at Titan Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were engaged in a fierce competition of video  
  
games. Robin was busy watching T.V. with Starfire, and Raven was meditating, despite the distraction Beastboy and Cyborg were  
  
providing from there bickering.   
  
Suddenly there was a flash and a thunderous boom. The power slowly went out, leaving everything in the dark.  
  
" Aww dude, I was just about to cream Cyborg too!" Beastboy whined like a child.  
  
" What are you talking about, I had atleast 300 more points to my score than you man!" Cyborg protested.  
  
" Guys, I think we should be more concerned with finding a light source at this point..." Robin said, " Oh yeah!" He   
  
pulled a flashlight out of his utility belt. " Here we g-" but as soon as he clicked it on, it sparked and went out.  
  
" I sense something wrong in the city..." Raven said, " This storm is not normal..."   
  
Almost immediately, the telephone rang, and the police were on the phone requesting the help of the Titans.   
  
" Come on Titans, let's go!" and they were off.   
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
" GRAAAH!" Lightning screeched, as a barrage of lightning bolts flew from his hands and through the city's power lines.  
  
A series of telephone poles exploded into large showers of sparks, igniting a few fires in the surrounding area. Lightning  
  
blankly smirked at his destructive work, his eyes glowing red with evil.  
  
" HERRAAAH!" Thunder shouted, as a massive sonic blast sounded across Gotham City, leveling a few small buildings and  
  
overturning many cars. He laughed maniacly at the screaming citizens running in all directions.  
  
" We are following the master's requests quite well, brother. Come now, let us destroy and hurt more of these pathetic  
  
beings called humans!" Lightning laughed.   
  
" Yes, brother! We shall carry out the master's order and destroy all in our path!"   
  
" I thought we taught you two a lesson already, but it obviously didn't get into your thick skulls!" Robin yelled to   
  
them, and they turned their zombie-like attention to the Titans.  
  
" So it is the Teen Titans, coming to stop our master's brilliant plans... We cannot allow this, we shall destroy you   
  
as well!" Lightning threw a storm of lightning bolts at Starfire, who quickly flew out of the way and threw Starbolts as a   
  
retaliation to him. The Starbolt struck him, knocking him to the ground. Beastboy stupidly made the same mistake twice,   
  
turning this time into an anaconda and wrapping himself around Lightning. Lightning only grinned like a moron as he realeased  
  
electric charges through his body, electrocuting Beastboy.  
  
" Take this!" Thunder let off another sonic blast, which the remaining four dodged, and attacked him.  
  
Robin attacked with his stick, Cyborg with his lasers, and Raven with her psychic abilities.   
  
The combined attacks struck both Thunder and Lightning, forcing them both into the brick wall of a building nearby.  
  
" Something is not right with those two. After the last time we met them, I would not suppose such kind beings would   
  
attack us?" Starfire questioned yet explained at the same time.  
  
" I don't think Thunder and Lightning would attack us either, something is definately not right with them." Cyborg   
  
said.  
  
" Common sense could have stated that. Look at their eyes..." Raven pointed out sarcastically.   
  
Sure enough the two of them rose again, their eyes red like the blood the people they had destroyed shed.  
  
" I guess you have got a point there Raven. Now Titans, get ready, I think we're in for a tough fight!" Robin   
  
commanded his team.   
  
" You will pay for that you fools..." Lightning hissed at them.   
  
" We do not wish to fight you, couldn't we solve this in some other way? Perhaps a chat over drinks of that tangy yellow  
  
beverage humans call "Mustard"?" Starfire questioned. Her answer was a massive lightning bolt that just barely missed her   
  
head.   
  
" I suppose we could do it your way this time..." she said sadly, then charged up a Starbolt to throw at him.  
  
Lightning only growled at her as he charged another bolt.   
  
Both realeased their attacks. Starfire felt quite confident that she could overpower his lightning because last time   
  
she had. But this time Lightning quickly overpowered her and sent her sailing. He approached her, ready to fry her to death   
  
at any given moment. He realeased the bolt of electricity, smirking evilly the whole time.  
  
" STARFIRE!" Beastboy turned into a tiger and rammed her out of the way, rolling across the pavement with her wrapped up.  
  
" Beastboy, you have saved me..." Starfire began to thank him but he interrupted.  
  
" No time Starfire, we gotta get outta the way!" he ran with her, now in his "human" form, from one of Lightning's bolts.  
  
Beastboy turned into an electric eel and attacked Lightning with a taste of his own medicine.   
  
" Beastboy no! Don't do that!" Raven tried to warn him but it was too late.  
  
" Why not?" Beastboy questioned.  
  
" Nevermind..."   
  
The electricity hit Lightning, but he just absorbed it, making him stronger.  
  
" That's why dimwit..." Raven said as Lighting cackled maniacly.  
  
" Oh no..."   
  
Meanwhile, Robin and cyborg weren't having that much luck with Thunder. It seemed everytime they had an advantage,   
  
Thunder just knocked them off their feet with a massive sound wave that shook the ground.   
  
" We need a better plan..." Cyborg said.  
  
" I agree, but what?" Robin asked.   
  
" Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shot black rays from her hands that engulfed Thunder.  
  
" Good job Raven! Cyborg, attack now!" Robin jumped up and struck Thunder with his stick and Cyborg attacked with his   
  
laser cannon. Raven then whipped Thunder into the pavement below.  
  
He struck the ground, making a massive crater, followed by a loud boom.   
  
  
  
" I think we got him, guys..." Robin spoke up. But as the dust cleared, they could make out the glowing red eyes.  
  
" HEERAGH!" Thunder threw a huge wave of sound at them, knocking Cyborg and Robin over, and even knocking Raven out of   
  
the air. Unfortunately it also knocked Starfire and Beastboy over, as well as Lightning.  
  
" You dare to attack me, brother?!" Lightning snarled at him, crackling with electricity.  
  
" Don't make me destroy you as well brother..." Thunder growled back.  
  
" You will regret you ever called me brother!" Lightning attacked his brother viciously, throwing several super-charged   
  
bolts of electricity at Thunder.  
  
" As will you!" A giant sound wave came from Thunder, heading straight for Lightning.  
  
The two powerful attacks met between them, exploding and blowing both of them in opposite directions.  
  
" We had better think fast, before their fight destroys the entire city!" Starfire cried.  
  
" But what can we do? They seem unstoppable!"   
  
" We'll think of something..."   
  
Both of the brothers got up, glaring each other down. They suddenly charged at each other, Lightning charged with   
  
electricity, Thunder ready to blast his brother.   
  
Then, out of the blue, a large blast of red flames rained down in between the two brothers, causing both of them to come   
  
to an abrupt halt.  
  
" Who dares interrupt our fighting?! Come out now!" Lightning roared.  
  
" The Master has sent me to ensure you two get back on track. You seem to be having trouble following orders, so I am   
  
here to correct you..." Everyone looked up to see a boy clothed in a similar fashion to Thunder and Lightning, except he wore  
  
all red, with orange wristbands, and actually had pants on which were orange as well. His hair was wild, almost like flames.  
  
Taking a closer look, one quickly realised it indeed was flames. He was about the same height as Lightning. His eyes were   
  
glowing blood red like the brother's.  
  
" And who might I ask, are you?" Thunder asked, ready to blast him.  
  
" Forgive me for being so rude. I forgot all about introductions... I am Fire, and I control the ability to manipulate   
  
flames and heat..." he smirked as flames erupted in his hands, " I work for Slade, my all powerful master, and am intent on  
  
helping him dominate complete control over this planet..."   
  
" So Slade is behind this?!" Robin growled.   
  
" I thought he was gone..." Starfire asked, a look of complete worry passing over her expression.  
  
" You were wrong and now he wants control over everything. He will first wipe out all inferiors, and destroy all cities,  
  
starting with this one. Then he can rebuild the planet any way he wants. Now Slade is using the powers of us, the elements,  
  
to destroy, although the three of us are the only ones he has gained control of so far..." Fire jumped off his perch atop the  
  
burning building, and landed in between Lightning and Thunder.  
  
" That's it... Slade is controling them..." Raven added.   
  
" Great, the powers of the elements vs. us! We're doomed..." Beastboy whined.   
  
" No we aren't..."   
  
" Oh yes you are... I suggest if you value your lives, you leave this city. Or you can give in to your eventual fate now,  
  
and burn with it..." Fire snarled with a smirk.  
  
" Guys, I think it is time to leave!" Starfire jumped up and started to fly along with Raven, while Cyborg and Robin   
  
hopped on Beastboy as he transformed into a giant pterodactyl.   
  
As the Titans flew away, full of remorse that there was nothing they could do, they watched Gotham city go up in a shower   
  
of sparks, loud explosions, and massive fireballs...   
  
It was then each of them knew that their greatest battle yet was about to begin...  
  
~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Hey, how was it? First Teen Titans fic, so go easy. By the way, if the format is screwed, I'm sorry, but my computer seems to   
  
distort it! Well thanks for reading and leave a review, see ya!  
  
Hyper Basketcase 


	2. Slade's Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.   
  
The Elements of Evil  
  
Authors Note: Very sorry for taking so long. If this chapter is very weird, blame it one the pop tarts. Im on a sugar rush  
  
from them.  
  
Chapter 2- Slades Evil Plan  
  
" Master, we have returned..." Fire bowed to the shadowy figured watching a giant computer screen.   
  
" You have done well, my puppets..." Slade answered him.  
  
" What?! We did not destroy the Titans! How could we have done well?!" Lightning asked in disbelief.   
  
" You weren't supposed to destroy them... Yet..."   
  
" As long as you are pleased master..." Thunder said, and the three of them bowed.  
  
Slade turned to face the three.   
  
" I must gather the powers of all the elements... Fire, Water, Air, and Earth... But I have a predicament..." he  
  
looked towards Thunder and Lightning, who looked fearfully back.   
  
" We are one element, aren't we brother? We have been separated from our other brother Wind..." Thunder asked.  
  
" That is true, brother..." Lightning said.  
  
" That won't last long," Slade looked over his shoulder and motion his head for something to come forth.  
  
A figure walked out of the shadows. He looked younger than Thunder or Lightning and wore all grey, like his skin. His   
  
hair was about the same length as Lightning's only he wore it down instead of spiked straight up, and it was silver and messy  
  
like it had been blown around by the wind. His clothes were the same as Thunders except he had and emblem of a tornado on his  
  
chest. He stared timidly at his brothers, whom were under Slade's control.  
  
" Brothers?" he squeaked softly at them.   
  
" Don't call me that." Lightning snarled at him.  
  
" But, brother..." Tears formed in Wind's eyes and he hugged his brother Lightning.  
  
" Brother I'm scared. Who is this man?!"   
  
" I-" Lighting's eyes returned to normal, " Wind... Brother. I am sorry..." He looked up at Slade, " Who are you?!"   
  
" Thunder, knock some sense into your two brothers..."   
  
" As you wish master." Thunder charged up two blue blasts of sound.  
  
" What about me? May I teach them a lesson too?" Fire asked.   
  
" You can come with me Fire. I have much to discuss with you..."   
  
Fire looked confused, but followed his master.   
  
  
  
" Thunder stop!" Lightning called to his brother but had two sonic waves thrown at him.  
  
" You betrayed the master..."  
  
" What master?!" Lightning dodged the two waves, " We have no Master!"   
  
" You are a fool!" Thunder charged up two more and hurled them this time hitting Wind.  
  
" Why are you doing this brother?" Wind asked, before passing unconcious.   
  
Lightning looked at Wind then at Thunder. He narrowed his eyes. Now he was pissed off.  
  
" You'll pay for what you did brother!" Lightning charged up as much electricity as possible and hurled it at him.   
  
Thunder couldn't help but get hit, and was thrown into the giant screen.   
  
" I have to leave here! Before this "master" gets Wind..." Lightning said aloud. He grabbed his younger brother, made   
  
himself an exit using a lightning bolt, and got out of there.  
  
~  
  
" Fire." Slade said to the flame-haired boy.  
  
" Master?"   
  
" I need to entrust you with the information on this plan. You and you alone will know. Understood?"  
  
" Yes, of course master."  
  
" I need to gather the elements. All four of them. But the problem is Air and Earth have been split up into three beings   
  
each. Air has become Lightning, Thunder, and Wind. Earth has become Rock, Plant, and Soil. I need to gather them and fuse   
  
them back into their true form. You and Water are still whole elements... Problem is, I do not know what has become of Water.  
  
But we will find her, and she will be mine..." Slade then laughed evilly, " After I have aquired the elements, I will use   
  
them to do as I please. I could destroy the whole world with that amount of power!"  
  
" Your plan is excellent master." Fire bowed to Slade.   
  
" That isn't good..." Lightning said quietly, watching Slade and Fire from the vent in the room. He made his way out of   
  
the vent, got outside, picked up Wind, and flew off to find the Titans and warn them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey sorry that was so short, and took so long... I'm busy at school right now, and can't get chapters up as fast, or make   
  
them as long. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Oh yeah and I was wondering: What kind of an accent does Lightning have?  
  
It's been bothering my friends and I. 


End file.
